Zeira Corporation
The Zeira Corporation (or ZeiraCorp) was a technology company founded by Catherine and Lachlan Weaver. Zeira Corporation is a front for the Cyborg Resistance (some may call "Cyborg Alliance", some may call "Zeira RF.") much like the Kaliba Group is a front for Skynet and much like Psytect Corporation and Dakara System are the fronts for Emma Akagi and Asian RF . The Company Zeira Corp owes its development to work resulting from the reverse engineering of endoskeleton technology. Catherine Weaver was informed by her brother, an NTSB investigator, that they had found mysterious equipment in the debris field of a downed airliner in 2002. The Weavers purchased the debris from the United States government and spent nearly 20 million dollars to reverse engineer the technology. At some point in 2007, Lachlan Weaver and Catherine Weaver were flying to a meeting in a private helicopter owned by the company. Unbeknowst to the Weavers a Series 1001 infiltrator had stowed away aboard the craft before departure. The terminator caused the helicopter to crash and, soon afterward, replaced Catherine Weaver. Official records would soon indicate that the helicopter crashed due to pilot error. Not long afterward the replaced Weaver came into contact with a man named Walsh who she employed to acquire a prototype Artificial intelligence known as The Turk. After paying $300,000 for the computer processor, Weaver called all company department heads to an emergency meeting where she announced the formation of Project Babylon - an artificial intelligence more powerful than any other created previously. In addition to this, through subsidiary Automite Systems, Zeira Corporation planned to develop programs to automate nuclear power plants following the near Serrano Point Nuclear Power Plant Meltdown. During this time Zeira Corporation also made arrangements to control 7% of Earth's coltan reserves. During the development of Project Babylon, Weaver would hire James Ellison to serve (officially) as the Head of Security for the company; however, his unofficial duties were to help Zeira to locate and capture a terminator. In 2008 they would accomplish this task after Ellison delivered the disabled infiltrator known as Cromartie to Weaver. Between this time work with the Turk had progressed substantially with the program learning at a geometric rate with the assistance of Boyd Sherman. The program had also been tested in practical matters after it had been assigned to control all functions of Zeira Corp's Headquarters in Los Angeles. With the delivery of Cromartie, the development team had a suitable platform to provide Project Babylon with a voice. Thus John Henry was born and Ellison was reassigned to teach John Henry in addition to his security duties. Following an attempt on both Weaver's and her daughter Savannah's life, Zeira Corp attracted the attention of Sarah and John Connor. During a meeting between the Connors and Weaver, Skynet launched an attack upon Zeira Corp's Headquarters using a Prototype Aerial Hunter Killer built by the Kaliba Group. The building took damage in the attack, the office of Catherine Weaver having been destroyed, and the program John Henry was lost to the future via Time Displacement Equipment that had been built into the subbasement. The fate of Zeira Corp is unknown as Catherine Weaver used the equipment to jump to the future. The Headquarters, however, would continue to stand unlike the Security Trust of Los Angeles. The Base of The Alliance The Alliance or "Resistance Cyborgs" work under John Henry's and Catherine Weaver's commandments. Their base is built to replace the Zeria Tower and is called "Zeira Center". This place is where the resistance uses for reprogramming the T-888s and the T-600s, and developing their quality of lives during the War Against Skynet. The Zeira Center is guarded tightly by reprogrammed T-600s and some T-ZMs. However, the resistance fighters use those Zeira reprogrammed T-888s for their vanguards station at each their bases. After the large battle in LA, most of those reprogrammed T-888s and all T-600s are destroyed by Skynet force. "Kiss of Death" Officers Former Employees Lachlan Weaver - Former CEO of the company. He was killed in a helicopter crash. Catherine Weaver - Former CEO of the company. She was killed in a helicopter crash and replaced by a Series 1001 infiltrator. Richard Hack - A former employee who was killed by the T-1001. Official records indicate he took a position at another firm. Lowell Rogers - A former employee who was killed by the T-1001. Official records indicate he took a position at another firm. Boyd Sherman - A behavioral consultant hired to assist with the development of John Henry. He was accidentally killed by John Henry. Justin Tuck - Head of the Artificial intelligence division who was killed by the T-1001. Official records indicate he took a position at another firm. Walsh - A private investigator working on behalf of Catherine Weaver/T-1001. He was killed while investigating the reports of the Drone in Charm Acres. Current workers (Zeira RF.) 1. John Henry (Leader of Zeira RF.) 2. Matt Murch (Head of chip tech division) 3. James Ellison (Head of security) 4. Semina Cruel (Zeira RF. Captain) 5. Catherine Weaver (Second in command) 6. Albert Auldridge (Zeira RF. Captain) 7. Savannah Weaver (Manager) 8. Dr. Felicia Burnett M.D. (Head of medical division) 9. T-Walsh 10. T-Justin Tuck 11. T-Debbie 12. T-Victoria (T-ZM Captain) 13. T-Boyd Sherman 14. T-Kaplan 15. T-600 Security Guards 16. T-ZM endos.